zackxcloud
by xxDarkSoulReaperxx
Summary: little love story. zackxcloud. yaoi. well...kinda
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction for final fantasy. I've made some kingdom hearts one before but didn't like it. This chapter's pretty short.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Zack would be alive and Sephiroth wouldn't have gone crazy.

Zack walked into his apartment and took off his shoes. It was dark in the room, probably because it was 12:14 in the morning. He Walked into his room and layed down on his bed.

The next morning he walked into his living room and stared at his couch. He walked over to it and sat down on Cloud who was asleep on it. Cloud woke up and tried to shove him off. "Hey there." Zack said getting off him. Cloud glared at him, "Why'd you sit on me?" Zack smiled. "Why were you sleeping on my couch." He stated more than asked. Cloud blushed and looked down at his hands. Zack smirked, "Ya want some breakfast? I have the day off." Cloud gave him a blank look. "Last time you cooked you almost burned the whole building down." Zack smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. So you wanna make some breakfast?" Cloud sighed and stood up. "Fine." Zack smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Cloudy-kins." The blond glared at him." Do NOT call me that."

"So what do you wanna do today?" Zack asked putting his plate in the sink. Cloud glared at him. "What?" "You better wash that." Zack smiled, "Yeah I will. Now answer the question." "I dont care. Just something." "That could be anything."

There was a knock at the door and Zack went to answer it. "Hey Seph." He said, "Hello." Sephiroth says. "Whatcha doin today?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why?" "Cause me and Cloudy boy have been trying to think of something to do. And maaaaaaybe you might wanna come with us?" Zack said giving him a puppy face. "Well I've nothing better to do." Sephiroth said after a minute. "Kay...What do you wanna do?" Zack asked. Sephiroth and Cloud sighed at the same time.

There's the first chapter. If you want me to continue it just tell me so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**blah blah blah I dont own Final Fantasy blah blah blah Square Enix blah**

**italics are thoughts.**

**enjoy **

They sat on the couch for about half an hour trying to decide something to do. "How about we just go for a walk and go from there." Sephiroth suggested. Cloud nodded and got up from his seat between the older two. "Ok!" Zack said and ran out the door.

Zack walked a couple feet ahead of Sephiroth and Cloud. "So why were you sleeping on his couch?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud looked at him wide-eyed, "How'd you know about that?" Sephiroth smirked, "I dropped off some stuff for Zack around ten last night and saw you. Now answer the question." He ordered. Cloud sighed, "I bet you already know why..." Seph nodded, "But Zack doesn't. And if you don't tell him I will." With that he walked faster to catch up with Zack who at some point found an apple.

"We should go to the park!" Zack said. Sephiroth sighed, "We walked past the park ten minutes ago." Zack stared at him, "For serious? Why didn't you say anything?" Cloud laughed quietly while Seph sighed. "Because I didn't know you wanted to go to the park." "But I do want to!" Zack insisted. Sephiroth sighed and turned around and walked back toward the park saying nothing. Cloud followed him and Zack started after the two.

They got to the park and Zack ran over to a tree attempting to climb it. Sephiroth and Cloud sat on a bench watching him. After five minutes Zack got tired of falling on his butt and sat on the bench next to Cloud and put his arm around him. Cloud blushed faintly and leaned toward him slightly. _This is nice... _Zack thought looking around at the other people at the park. There was an elderly couple holding hands, and a lady walking her dog. Zack stared at the old people _I wanna be like that some day _He felt someone looking at him and looked at Cloud who blushed and looked at the ground. "Um I need to tell you something..." He said not taking his eyes off his shoes.

They sat in silence for a while until Sephiroth spoke up, "Well what is it Cloud?" Said blond glared up at him then looked back at the ground and mumbled something. "I didn't hear that buddy could ya speak up?" Zack asked. Cloud sighed. "I love you!" He pretty much yelled and ran off.

Sephiroth stared after him while Zack sat confused. "You should go after him to make sure he doesnt get hurt." Sephiroth said. Zack jumped up and nodded. He ran after Cloud. Sephiroth leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes_. Its about time_.

Zack ran around Midgar for the longest time before he heard quiet crying in an ally. He walked toward the noise trying not to be noticed. Sure enough Cloud was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his knees. "Hey there little buddy." He said softly. Cloud looked up quickly, "Uh h-hi..." He stuttered. Zack sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap. "Why'd ya run off?" Cloud blushed noticing the position they were in. "I thought you'd be mad..." He sniffled, "Now why would I be mad when I found out that the person I've loved since the day I met him loved me back?" The older questioned. Cloud shrugged, "Iunno..." Zack pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "No matter how often you run away I'll always follow."

**that ending fails real bad**


End file.
